100 façons d'être libre
by H.Sapiens
Summary: Mon nom est Bellamy Blake, et je vais vous conter mon histoire. Comment je suis devenu un guerrier d'exception tout en cherchant sans relâche la fille de mes rêves, un ange tout blond qui veille sur moi. Alors venez écouter ma captivante aventure, car le monde n'est pas celui que vous connaissez. Car certains se cachent dans l'ombre de Paris. Une fanfiction légère et facile à lire
1. Chapter 1 : Reaper

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

 **Voici ma première fan fiction "sérieuse", alors je vous en prie soyez indulgents sur la médiocre qualité de ma prose. Cette histoire prend les personnages de the 100, mais dans nôtre monde. Ou plus précisément dans un monde ressemblant au nôtre. Je précise d'emblée que j'utilise l'univers de Bottero pour m'aider dans l'histoire (je suis un grand fan ;))**

 **Mais je réexplique tout, donc pas de panique pour ceux qui connaissent pas^^**

 **Les chapitres sont courts, parce que... c'est comme ça que je les aime, et je cache des petites références plus où moins dure à trouver un peu partout ; à vous de jouer!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, où vos idées, où ce que vous croyez qu'il va arriver**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Bellamy, Paris, Maintenant._

Connaissez-vous le monde dans lequel vous vivez ? Savez-vous tout ce qui se trame dans l'ombre pendant que vous vaquez à vos occupations insignifiantes, vos activités dérisoires ?

Comment le pourriez-vous ? I peine un an je n'étais qu'un ignorant parmi tant d'autres comme vous, hypocrites lecteurs, mes semblables, mes frères. Car rares sont ceux qui savent ce qui se déroule la nuit tombée, à l'heure où les marchombres se réveillent, et commencent à roder, en protégeant le monde des hommes, votre monde, des milliers de dangers qui le guettent à chaque instant.

Mon nom est Bellamy Blake, et je viens enfin de recevoir ma greffe, ce qui fait officiellement de moi un marchombre redoutable. Je suis enfin capable de rivaliser avec tout ce que le monde ne pourra jamais m'opposer; mercenaires du chaos, démons, bref les immondices les plus puantes (et je me vante à peine). Ha ! Mais j'oubliais ! Vous ignorez ce qu'est un mercenaire du chaos, vous ne savez rien des démons, ni même des marchombres. En réalité c'est très simple, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Et rien ne vaut un exemple pour comprendre, un monde si étrange, si … inhabituel.

J'ai toujours été fort. Plutôt grand, 90 kilos de muscles, d'os et de nerfs, que je n'ai jamais hésité à utiliser pour faire valoir ma raison, pour faire tourner la situation à mon avantage. Quand ma famille et moi sommes arrivés à Paris, i peu près 10 ans, personne ne nous a accueilli à bras ouverts, on a du se débrouiller tout seul pour survivre. Et quand je dis « on » je veux dire que j'ai fait tous les petits boulots possibles pour rapporter suffisamment d'argent à la maison pour que O ne manque de rien. Pour ma petite sœur j'ai porté des sacs de ciments de 60 kilos pendant 12 heures d'affilé, j'ai grimpé en haut d'immeubles haussmanniens pour refaire les façades, pour nettoyer, luxer et faire briller vos stupides maisons. Mais quand j'ai eus 17 ans, nôtre mère est morte. Inévitablement, le fric a commencé à manquer, et la seule façon de pouvoir survivre, aurait été de faire travailler Octavia. Et ça je ne l'aurais jamais permis. Il fallait absolument qu'elle puisse continuer d'aller au lycée, pour avoir une chance de trouver un vrai métier, et qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de devenir comme moi, un esclave.

Alors j'ai cherché de toutes mes forces un moyen plus lucratif de subvenir à ses besoins. Un jour on m'a parlé d'un puissant réseau de combat illégal, qui rapportait gros, à condition de gagner (normalement c'est à ce moment que vous commencez à me juger). Les combattants de ce réseau sont appelés les reapers, les joutes se déroulent la nuit sous une foule hystérique dans des caves, des souterrains des entrepôts désaffectés… La violence des combats est invraisemblable, il arrive fréquemment qu'un des reaper meure à la suite de ces blessures. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je protège O, alors je me suis inscrit à mon premier combat.

La souffrance que j'ai endurée dans cette première « expérience » du combat est vraiment indescriptible. Pas une fois je n'ai touché mon adversaire, pas une seconde il ne fut essoufflé, pas une fois je ne le mis en difficulté. Résultat ; deux côtes cassées, le visage tuméfié, et pas un euro de gagné. Sans parler de la réaction d'Octavia lorsqu'elle m'a vu rentrer à la maison.

Mais je ne me suis pas découragé, moi Bellamy Blake je ne me décourage jamais. Alors je me suis entrainé, rudement, durement, et petit à petit je me suis hissé au sommet de la ligue, frappant toujours plus fort, plus vite, gagnant en expérience, en technique…

Jusqu'à un fameux jour, où je devais combattre le champion des reapers, invaincu depuis 17 combats un monstre de muscles et de force, ayant pour nom de scène Lincoln. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que j'étais devenu un reaper.

Je me rappelle ce moment où je suis monté sur le ring, ne pensant qu'aux 1700 euros que me rapporterait ce combat si je le gagnais.

Monter sur le ring. C'est un moment indescriptible pour toute les personnes n'ayants pas fait de sports de combat ; l'Adrénaline envahit chaque muscle de mon corps, le vacarme de la foule n'est plus rien comparé aux battements de mon cœur qui envoie frénétiquement tout l'oxygène de mes poumons vers les plus lointaines contrées de mon organisme. Alors je fixe le géant qui se tient devant moi, je me dis que je dois le battre, que je vais le battre, que je ne me rendrais jamais.

 _« Ding »_

Et le combat commence. Je virevolte, tourbillonne, utilise toute la place à disposition sur le ring, car c'est ma seule chance. Au vu de son impressionnante musculature, il lui suffirait de me toucher une seule fois pour me mettre KO. Je ne peux rivaliser physiquement avec ce monstre, et étrangement, ma stratégie paye. Je ne prends aucun coup, mais j'arrive à lui asséner un coup de pied circulaire, puis un revers du droit. Le combat continue, et je multiplie les attaques réussies et Lincoln commence à faiblir, ses mouvements se font plus lents, moins précis, moins fort même. Finalement, je réussis à l'atteindre en pleine mâchoire avec ma technique dévastatrice de coup de pied acrobatique, d'ordinaire plus esthétique qu'efficace. Lincoln s'affaisse lentement, puis tombe inconscient sur le sol.

Alors que je lève les yeux sur la foule pour savourer ma victoire, et que le compte à rebours commence, j'aperçois juchée en haut des gradins, une fille aux boucles blondes scintillantes, avec un sourire moqueur ornant sa magnifique gueule d'Ange. Je fus terriblement troublé par cette vision, peut-être parce que la fille était vraiment très belle, à tel point que je ne vis pas Lincoln ne relever derrière moi, à la 7ème seconde du compte à rebours. Je ne le vis que trop tard.

La puissance du coup qu'il m'assena en pleine figure m'envoya violement au tapis. Comme j'essayais de me relever, un coup de pied dévastateur me percuta en plein estomac. Alors que je sombrais lentement dans les méandres de l'inconscient, et que ma vision se troublait peu à peu, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à l'endroit où se trouvait la fille.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

 **Oui les chapitre sont courts je vous avais prévenu ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Apprentissage

**Bon, dans ce deuxième chapitre, je raconte en accéléré la formation de Bellamy, Car mon propos porte surtout sur le futur couple Bellamy/ Clarke dont on devrait voir apparaître les prémices dans le prochain chapitre. D'ici là vous devrez découvrir la nature spéciale de la guilde! **

**Enjoy!**

 _Bellamy, Paris, Maintenant._

Comment ça je n'ai pas répondu à votre question ? Mais ça vient bandes d'impatients ! Vous vouliez savoir ce qu'est un marchombre ?

Il s'agit tout simplement d'un guerrier surentrainé, capable de purs prodiges, qui veille sur le monde entier, pour le protéger. Je plaisante, nous sommes effectivement très doué pour tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au combat, mais nôtre seul but est la destruction du chaos, et le meurtre de ces serviteurs ; les mercenaires. Donc ouais, on est les gentils, mais on n'en a rien à foutre de punir les agresseurs de jeunes filles démunies, ou de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, sauf moyennant salaire bien entendu. Bien sûr il y a une foule d'autres choses à savoir sur nous, pour parler franchement on n'est pas vraiment des guerriers ordinaires… Ce qui caractérise le marchombre est avant tout son immense envie de liberté et les hommes qui désirent réellement être libre doivent donc, suivre la voie du marchombre. Seul un apprentissage extrême, qui repousse toutes les limites du corps humain peut permettre de rendre à l'homme sa liberté. Il y a pas mal de choses à savoir en plus, mais pour l'instant je ne pense pas que vous soyez prêts, disons que ça dépasserait peut être un peu trop vôtre bon sens.

Bon revenons à ce jour, où j'ai perdu, disons à cause d'une mystérieuse inconnue, le combat le plus important de ma vie. Ce jour où je me suis réveillé le corps meurtris, mais rien de cassé, environ deux heures après. Evidemment j'ai tout de suite maudis cette satanée jeune fille qui m'avait déconcentré. Pourtant je revoyais son sourire insupportable, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver jolie. Mais comme toujours chez moi, la fureur pris le dessus sur la curiosité.

- **Bordel de merde !** Hurlais-je, en frappant de toute la force qu'il me restait un panneau métallique qui n'avait fait de mal à personne. La taule fine se tordit sous la hargne de l'attaque, avec un bruit de couinement de souris.

- **C'est bon tu as finis ?**

L'homme qui avait parlé était grand, son visage caché par une capuche, et sa voix forte lui conférait une présence spectaculaire. Pourtant, étrangement, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, peut-être était-il là depuis le début ? L'homme s'avança lentement vers moi, chacun de ces mouvements était remplit d'une grâce certaine et tout ce qu'il faisait respirait l'harmonie. Je ne suis pas un foutu poète, mais j'avoue que ce premier contact m'a impressionné.

- **T'es qui toi ?**

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais je sentais qu'il me scrutait bizarrement, qu'il m'évaluait, comme si il essayait de me percer à jour…

Comme il ne répond toujours pas je réitère ma question :

- **Non mais tu te prends pour qui, monsieur le ninja ? Dis-moi ton nom et ce que tu me veux !**

- **J'ai vu ce que tu as fait dans le ring, ce soir. C'est pas mal, mais tu as une énorme marge de progression. Mais surtout tu pourrais être utile. A tu envie de rester un pauvre combattant toute ta vie ?**

Là il commence à me faire flipper. Je le bouscule, et je me dirige vers la sortie du hangar. Je sens son regard posé sur ma nuque, mais je décide de ne pas me retourner. S'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre je lui aurais cassé la gueule, mais lui je le sentais pas.

- **C'est un boulot suffisamment bien payé pour entretenir dix petites sœurs comme Octavia,** dit t'il alors que je suis sur le point de sortir.

A ces mots je me fige, le sang glacé. Comment a t'il entendu parler de O ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne parmi les reapers, pour ne la mettre en danger d'aucune façon. Comme je ne bouge toujours pas, je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule. J'avais prévu de l'attaquer, mais la confiance de son geste m'en dissuade. Je comprends que je n'ai aucune chance face à lui.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et comment tu sais pour Octavia ?**

Alors, l'homme ôta sa capuche, et je découvris enfin le visage d'un homme au bord de la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns, et avec des yeux profonds, qui lisaient en moi comme dans un livre. Très gênant.

- **Mon nom est Marcus Kane. Et je te propose un contrat, disons pour le moins exigeant. Tu me donnes trois ans de ta vie, trois ans ou je ferai de toi un homme meilleur, je te doterai de capacités incroyables, et te rendrai accessible la chose la plus précieuse aux yeux des hommes la liberté. Et bien entendu pendant ce temps, je pourvoirai aux besoins de ta sœur, jusqu'à ce que tu en sois toi-même capable. Si tu veux je ferai de toi mon apprenti, un apprenti marchombre, un guerrier de la nuit.**

Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce qui m'a traversé à cet instant : la sensation irrésistible qui me dictait que cet homme disait la vérité. Quand je dis que je serais prêt à tout pour O, bein regardez où ça m'a mené…

A vrai dire il y a autre chose qui m'a convaincu : la dernière phrase qu'il ma dite.

 **-Tu te rappelles de la fille blonde qui te regardait depuis les gradins ? Ça te dirait de lui rabattre son sourire supérieur ? Parce que c'est exactement mon objectif : je veux que tu sois meilleur qu'elle.**

Je pense qu'il a dû lire dans mes yeux qu'il avait gagné, parce qu'il se détourna, en ne laissant en main une unique carte noire, avec un numéro de téléphone dessus. Il sortit en disant :

- **Tu as trois jours de repos avant ta première leçon, je te donne rendez-vous ici dans trois jours.**

Donc voilà je suis officiellement un apprenti marchombre. Vous êtes en train de vous dire que ça craint, que je me suis fait embrigader dans une secte vraiment bizarre. Vous avez complètement tort. Les trois ans que j'ai passé à apprendre toutes les techniques de combat imaginable, avec Marcus sont à la fois les plus dures et les plus satisfaisantes de ma vie. Chaque jour j'ai progressé sur la voie, j'ai pu gagner suffisamment d'argent pour Olivia. Chaque jour est à l'image de ma première leçon, me rappelant qui je suis, et qui je dois être si je veux progresser. Si je veux un jour devenir libre. Marcus dit toujours que si je dois retenir une seule leçon, c'est celle-ci, surtout pour moi.

Il m'a emmené dans un entrepôt vide, avec au centre un vieillard, seul. Je me rappellerai toujours de ce qu'il m'a dit alors :

- **Cet homme est vieux, et insignifiant : tue-le.**

Pendant plusieurs minutes je me suis concerté intérieurement en attendant de savoir quelle décision prendre. Mais je sentais le regard froid de Marcus sur moi, et je lu dans ses yeux la déception quand je lui annonçais :

- **Non, désolé Marcus je ne peux pas**.

- **Dans ce cas je ne peux rien pour toi,** dit-il en tournant les talons.

- **NON ! Attends !**

Il se figea et attendis que j'exécute l'ordre qu'il venait de me donner. Alors, je m'avance lentement vers la pauvre victime ligotée à une chaise, en sortant de ma poche un couteau. Au moment d'asséner le coup de lame dans la jugulaire, je fermis les yeux. Puis j'abatis ma main. Elle ne rencontra que le vide.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour voir le vieillard se tenir devant moi, prêt à frapper. Il ne saisit de ma main et avec une force insoupçonnée, m'enfonça mon propre couteau dans l'épaule gauche.

Alors que je hurlais de douleur, et que ma vison se troublais tant je perdais de sang, je vis Marcus donner une liasse de billets à l'homme qui s'en allait tranquillement. Puis il me rejoint, applique un bandage sur ma blessure, et dit d'un avec un rictus satisfait.

- **Tu as fait la même erreur que sur le ring tu as manqué d'humilité. La première leçon doit être celle de l'humilité, il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que toi, quoi que tu fasses.**

Alors vous devez penser que ça n'a pas été très efficace, et que je vu mon caractère je n'ai pas retenu la leçon. Mais une fois de plus vous vous trompez, si je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est parce que jamais plus je n'ai sous-estimé un adversaire.

Voilà… c'était juste pour vous donner un exemple de mon quotidien pendant ma phase d'entrainement. Les rapports maître-élève que j'ai entretenu avec Marcus sont très complexes. Il n'a eu aucune pitié pour moi, me demandant chaque jour d'avantage, me formant aux techniques les plus rudes de combat. Escalader la tour Eiffel de nuit, parcourir les toits parisiens, maniement de diverses lames, armes de jets de toutes natures… Je ne saurais vous décrire de quoi est capable un marchombre, de quoi je suis capable à présent.

Au terme de l'apprentissage, l'élève doit recevoir la greffe… Ah oui, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le greffe ! J'avais presque oublié ! La greffe est une aptitude spéciale, unique pour chaque marchombre, et d'une nature qui dépasse l'entendement. En gros, pour simplifier à l'excès, c'est un pouvoir surnaturel. Tous les apprentis doivent passer une épreuve, qui détermine s'ils y auront droit ou non. Le conseil de l'Arche (l'assemblée réunissant les plus vieux et les plus expérimentés des marchombres), répartis les aspirants en groupes de trois pour passer le rite de la greffe.

Et les règles sont simples :

-Si un aspirant meurt, les deux autres reçoivent la greffe.

-Si les trois aspirants survivent, seuls les deux plus méritant recevront la greffe.

-Si aucun aspirant ne survit, aucun ne recevra la greffe.

Je me rappellerais toujours de ce moment ou mon nom fut tiré au sort, et que je dus me diriger vers l'endroit de l'épreuve. J'attendis là patiemment qu'un deuxième aspirant rentre dans la pièce. C'était un mec de mon âge environ, avec des cheveux bruns mi- longs. Il murmura un semblant de nom en entrant :

 **-Fin**

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air serein, et comme je le fixais longuement il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. On resta ainsi peut-être une minute où deux sans rien dire, à attendre simplement que notre troisième adversaire, ou partenaire, veuille bien se montrer. Et pour la troisième fois, la porte s'ouvrit, et entre alors une fille vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir épousant parfaitement ses courbes. Ses cheveux Blonds lui tombent sur les épaules, et son visage resplendissant irradie la beauté. Pourtant dans ses yeux réside une détermination implacable, et une froideur tellement profonde qui m'inquiète tout à coup.

 **-Bonjour** , dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, **je m'appelle Clarke Griffin.**

Je ne pus répondre, tant une boule de colère s'agitait dans mon estomac.

 **Bon voilà, encore un chapitre court.**

 **Je sais que ça n'a pas avancé du tout au niveau de Bellarke, mais promis juré, ça arrive ;) Il faut juste que je plante un peu le décors^^**

 **Merci à toi Bellarke-Princess ça me fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un a aimé ce que j'ai fait;)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rivalités

**Merci à lucie1411, Lauryn0602 et Bellarke-Princesse pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements!**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira : et oui c'est encore un chapitre court^^**

* * *

 _Clarke, Quartier général de l'Arche, Maintenant_

En entrant dans la salle, Clarke reconnu Finn, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise malgré les longues heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble pour se préparer à l'épreuve de la greffe. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle entra, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne voudrait surtout pas qu'il meure pendant le rite. Elle examina l'autre type grand et musclé, les cheveux brun presque noirs, et la figure parsemé de grains de beauté. Il serait plutôt séduisant si ses yeux marrons ne la scrutaient fixement, avec comme un mélange de haine de colère et d'admiration. Ses prunelles étaient si expressives, que Clarke détourna le regard, gênée, et pour combler le silence pesant, elle déclara :

- **Bonjour, je m'appelle Clarke Griffin.**

Personne en répondit pendant une minute au moins jusqu'à ce que l'étrange garçon se lève, et toise Clarke de toute sa hauteur.

- **Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi** ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Mais si je m'en souviens ! Je l'ai vu se battre lamentablement mal contre un pauvre reaper, il y a longtemps, il m'avait regardée avant de se faire démolir la face. Cependant je dois garder un air dédaigneux pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, je ne veux pas donner l'air de m'être intéressée à lui il y a trois ans. Enfin je veux dire que j'aimais regarder ce genre de combats pour comprendre comment réfléchissent les grosses brutes épaisses, et ainsi pouvoir les battre plus facilement.

- **Non pas du tout, pourquoi, je devrais ?**

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Toute sa personne respirait d'une assurance presque malsaine. Il n'a pas eut la première leçon du marchombre où quoi ? Vu comment il se battait il y a trois ans, je doute qu'il soit au-dessus de moi à présent. J'ai été formée par ma mère, une des plus puissante maître marchombre de l'Arche : Abby Griffin. Ça ne fait pas seulement trois ans que je m'entraine, mais plutôt depuis que je suis toute petite. Mais bon, il faut rester prudente, je ne le connais pas, il est peut être meilleur combattant que son comportement prétentieux ne le laisse deviner.

 **-L'important** , reprit-t-il de sa voix plus grave que jamais, **c'est que moi je me souviens de toi.**

Décidemment, il est vraiment dérangé ce mec ! Pour casser le silence gênant qui s'installait, Clarke se dirigea vers Finn. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle regarda dans les yeux son ami ? Son petit ami ? Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était à présent. La jeune fille avait l'impression que depuis que le rite approchait, Finn était de plus en plus distant. Il ne lui parlait presque plus, il ne la prenait plus dans ses bras, ne l'embrassait plus…

- **Ca va aller ?** Murmuré-je d'une voix douce et claire pour ne pas le brusquer.

- **On verra quand tous ceci sera fini**.

- **Je ne suis pas inquiète** , lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille en posant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il la repoussa, gentiment, mais fermement en soupirant :

- **Evidemment, toi tu n'es pas inquiète : si tu n'as pas ta greffe, personne ne l'aura jamais. Tu es presque assurée d'être greffée. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, ni le tien** ajouta t'il en regardant Bellamy.

- **Parle pour toi** , grogna ce dernier.

Non mais quel con ce mec, pensé-je ! C'est quoi sa stratégie ? Nous impressionner ? Il se croit plus malin que nous ?

Une lueur de colère devait briller dans mes yeux, car il afficha un petit sourire insupportable. S'en était trop. J'avais toujours eus le sang chaud, et là j'allais vraiment lui foutre une tarte. Alors je me poste devant lui, dans une posture intimidante ; si vraiment il sait qui je suis il devrait se méfier à présent, s'inquiéter un peu même. Mais au contraire il renchérit :

- **Bah alors princesse, on n'aime pas quand je contredis ton prince ? Tu pourrais peut-être le laisser se défendre tout seul non ?**

Princesse ?! Ce surnom improvisé me surprend tellement que j'écarquille les yeux et je fronce les sourcils en même temps. Oui je sais, c'est vraiment très bizarre comme tête, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il éclate de rire.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de l'assassiner, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre, et entre un marchombre vêtu d'une cape noire qui flottait derrière lui.

- **Bonjour,** dit-il calmement, **je serais vôtre examinateur pendant le passage de l'épreuve. C'est moi qui déciderais lesquels d'entre vous sont le plus aptes à recevoir la greffe. Alors inutile de vous dire que vous devrez faire tout ce que je vous dirais si vous voulez d'une part survivre, et d'autre part obtenir votre greffe. Des questions ?**

Comme personne ne répondait, il ajouta :

- **Très bien dans ce cas nous allons bientôt pouvoir commencer, mais avant vous avez tous les trois la permission de parler une dernière fois à vos maîtres. Ecoutez bien leurs derniers conseils, vous en aurez besoin. Et n'oubliez pas que si vous parvenez à survivre, que vous soyez greffé ou non, vous serez devenu un marchombre. Vous serez leur égal, alors profitez bien de ce dernier moment ou vous aurez une excuse à votre médiocrité.**

 _Bellamy, Quartier général de l'arche, maintenant._

Les trois apprentis sortirent de la pièce, se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté vers leurs mentors respectifs, qui les attendaient patiemment dehors. Du coin de l'œil j'observe Clarke aller rejoindre une femme brune avec le même air supérieur qu'elle. Exaspérant. N'empêche j'étais fier de moi j'ai presque réussit à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Si ça lui arrive en pleine épreuve, je pourrais l'utiliser à mon avantage. Ah oui autre chose : aussi forte qu'elle soit, elle ne peut l'être autant que ce que tout le monde raconte sur elle. Et même si c'est le cas, je n'aurais qu'à me mesurer à Finn, puis je progresserai toujours plus pour enfin la dépasser. En résumé je me fous complétement de son niveau, tant que je pourrais la battre plus tard.

J'arrive devant Marcus, je ne le montre pas mais je suis soulagé de le voir : son air calme et serein me redonne de la confiance. De la vraie confiance, pas celle que j'affiche H-24 pour me donner un genre. Je reste devant lui sans rien dire, je repense à celui que j'étais il y a trois ans. Comment cet homme a t'il put faire de moi ce que je suis à présent ? Rien que pour ça il m'inspire le plus profond respect.

 **-Fais très attention à Clarke** dit-il pour casser le silence, **c'est de loin la plus dangereuse. Elle s'entraine depuis sa naissance.**

- **Je sais. L'autre à l'air un peu moins coriace.**

- **Ne le sous-estime pas pour autant, rappelles toi toujours de ta première leçon.**

- **Oui.**

C'est moi ou il y a eu à ce moment un silence émouvant entre nous ? Nan mais je veux dire c'est quand même pas normal après tout ce que ce type m'a fait baver, toutes les commotions, tous les os brisés, toutes les cicatrices que j'ai reçu pendant son entrainement ! Ah oui, c'est vrai je vous l'ai pas dit : pour choisir la voie du marchombre il faut être un vrai maso.

- **Ecoute** , murmura-t-il, **n'oublie pas que quelques soit la façon dont tu reviennes, victorieux, vaincu ou mort, je serais toujours fier de toi.**

Je hoche de la tête, je sais qu'il ne me ment pas.

- **Tu peux me dire ce qu'est ta greffe ? Et ce que tu as du faire pendant ton rite ?**

La greffe était quelque chose de très secret chez les marchombres, et pendant nos trois années passées ensemble, pas une fois il ne m'avait montré son aptitude spéciale.

Il me répondit avec un sourire triste :

- **Je n'ai jamais été greffé. Les deux autres apprentis avec qui j'ai fait l'épreuve il y a longtemps ; ont été tous deux meilleurs que moi. Surtout Abby, la mère de Clarke,** ajouta-t-il, en lui jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule. **Mais tu sais on peut faire un très bon marchombre sans la greffe. C'est juste que ce n'est pas pareil… Il y a toujours quelque chose de fade dans tout ce que tu fais. Comme un sentiment de privation. Je veux que tu deviennes meilleur que Clarke, mais pas à n'importe quel prix, fais avant tout selon ton cœur.**

Abby la mère de Clarke ! Je comprends mieux ce que tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire sur sa fille… Si c'est elle qui a empêché mon maître d'être greffé, je comprends mieux pourquoi je dois absolument la battre.

- **Je suis désolé pour ta greffe,** murmuré-je

- **Ce n'est rien, la seule chose qui compte à présent, c'est l'immense pouvoir que tu vas acquérir si tu triomphe. Quant à la nature de l'épreuve, je ne préfère rien te dire pour ne pas te démoraliser.**

Puis, comme dans un rêve, la voix puissante de l'examinateur cria derrière moi :

- **Messieurs, il est plus que temps pour vous de passer le rite : préparez-vous à regagner la salle d'isolation avant le début de l'épreuve.**

Alors que je me dirige vers la porte, en compagnie des deux autres, j'entends Marcus me crier une ultime phrase :

- **Bellamy ! Surtout n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il advienne sur cette terre et ailleurs, nul ne se souviendras de toi ! Alors agis en conséquence.**

Puis, la lourde porte métallique se referme sur mes talons. L'examinateur nous attend, assis tranquillement sur une table. Avec un léger sourire en coin il demande :

- **Vos lames sont aiguisées ?**

Personne ne répond, c'est l'évidence même.

Puis lentement en articulant bien chaque syllabe il murmure d'une voix à peine audible :

 **-Avez-vous déjà rencontré un mercenaire du chaos ?**

* * *

 **Bon pour les fans de Bellarke : je vous ai fourbé ! Non je plaisante ça vient;)**

 **Dites vous seulement qu'on ne gère pas un conflit avec de l'amour, mais en exploitant la capacité à la haine qui sommeille en chacun de nous.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et la direction que vous aimeriez que prenne l'histoire. Je n'ai pas encore de fin fixée, je ferais un peu selon ce que j'ai envie. (Pour certaine décisons je jouerai à pile ou face ^^)**

 **Merci à tous,**


	4. Chapter 4 : Mercenaire

**Voici le 4ème chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **BlackShadoww : Merci pour ton soutien et tes idées, j'en intègrerait peut être une un peu plus tard dans l'histoire.**

 **Cyhame : Patience ! Le bellarke arrive, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps et de complexité pour émerger correctement.**

 **Lucie1411 : ROOOH mais pourquoi tout le monde déteste Finn ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas le Bellarke arrive, mais avant il y a quelques personnages du type brune et jolie à introduire si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^** **J'ai essayé de faire moins de faute de narrateur cette fois ci j'espère que ça te plaira...**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Un mercenaire? Il était sérieux? Je masque ma surprise cependant bien mieux que les deux autres. Finn a un petit air interloqué, et Clarke laisse échapper :  
- **Bordel de merde !**

Vous savez à peu près ce qu'est un marchombre, nos capacités surnaturelles, nôtre rapidité, nôtre détermination...  
Mais vous n'avez pas la moindre idée, ne serais ce qu'en rêve de ce qu'est un mercenaire du chaos. Imaginez vous un marchombre, un maître marchombre, puisant sans cesse dans une réserve d'énergie presque illimitée : l'énergie du chaos. Certains marchombres tournent mal, ils abandonnent la voie, pour servir le chaos. Oui je sais ça fait très Star Wars comme histoire mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.  
Il y a deux façons d'être totalement libre : l'apprentissage, et le dépassement de toutes les limites que notre corps nous impose, ou la destruction de tout ce qui existe. Les mercenaires servent cette vision du monde : un univers détruit, où aucune harmonie ne peut subsister ; pas très joyeux comme perspective...  
Mais le plus important c'est que la plupart des mercenaires sont d'anciens marchombres pervertis, qui se servent du chaos dans le but d'acquérir de nouvelles forces et de combler leurs faiblesses. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré, mais Marcus ma toujours mis en garde contre eux, en me disant de veiller surtout à ne jamais affronter un mercenaire n'ayant pas dépensée son énergie chaotique. Pour faire simple, les mercenaires en plus de leurs aptitudes physiques extraordinaires ont la capacité d'ouvrir une porte sur un autre monde : la fausse Arcadie. Et de ces portes, peuvent sortir toutes sortes de démons, extrêmement durs à vaincre. Ha oui... ce n'est que maintenant que vous réalisez toute la mesure du monde qui échappe à vôtre regard, un monde de magie, et un monde de démons.  
Je réfléchis longuement avant de parler, m'efforçant de calmer les battements de mon cœur, je pèse le poids de chacun de mes mots :

- **C'est quoi vôtre objectif? Sacrifier sans aucune raison trois apprentis? Vous savez très bien qu'on a aucune chance face à un mercenaire.**

Le regard de l'instructeur se fit malicieux ; il m'examinait comme un animal.

- **Vous êtes trois, il sera seul. Vôtre seule chance est de coordonner vos attaques en utilisant au mieux vos point fort, et en camouflant vos points faibles. C'est une épreuve originale n'est ce pas? Vous vous attendiez surement à devoir vous mesurer les uns contre les autres.**

À ma droite je vis Clarke souffler sur une de ses mèches blonde pour la rejeter en arrière. Mais impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

 **-Où peut on le trouver?** Demanda t'elle avec un air beaucoup trop assuré à mon goût.

L'instructeur posa sur elle un œil presque surpris, qui se changea rapidement en un regard satisfait.

- **En voilà au moins une qui ne perd pas le nord!** S'exclama t'il en riant, puis reprenant ses esprits il désigna une porte métallique au fond de la pièce ; s **i vous suivez ce couloir suffisamment longtemps, vous finirez par trouver une ligne de métro. Dans 15 minutes, un train passera. Normalement il sera presque vide, mais parmi le peu de passagers qu'il contiendra, vous devrez repérer et éliminer un mercenaire.**

Un silence parcouru la salle. Je me demandais comment on pourrait prévoir un assassinat aussi vite...  
Finn s'avança, et demanda avec un air faussement serein qui ne trompa personne ;

- **Et comment on est supposé le reconnaître? Et l'abattre? Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire s'il invoque des démons.**

- **Vous saurez sa vraie nature d'un simple coup d'œil, par contre le vaincre sera d'une toute autre difficulté. Et rassurez vous, enfin pas trop quand même, il n'invoquera que des démons de petite taille car il sort d'un combat extrêmement serré. Deux maîtres marchombres l'ont embusqué, et affaiblis, il a grandement puisé dans ses réserves de magie. Mais l'un des deux est mort, et l'autre gravement blessé... on ignore si il survivra.**

Deux minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, et Bellamy commençait à se dire qu'il feraient mieux de préparer un plan d'attaque. Cependant l'instructeur continua de leur parler tranquillement ;

- **Ah! Autre chose très importante : aucun grounder ne doit voir de démons. Vous devrez à la fois essayer de limiter les dommages collatéraux, et supprimer ceux ayant vu un phénomène de magie démoniaque.**

Grounder est le nom qu'on vous donne. Vous qui n'avez ni magie, ni la moindre idée de ce qui se passe sous vos pieds, dans les souterrains de Paris. Vous les terriens. Du coin de l'œil je vois Clarke tiquer en entendant la dernière phrase. Ainsi donc nôtre petite princesse aurait quelques difficultés à exécuter des âmes innocentes? Je range cette info dans un coin de ma tête en espérant pouvoir la réutiliser plus tard. À mon avantage.

- **Et...** essaya de dire Finn

- **Tic, tac, tic, tac** , le coupa l'instructeur.

En effet le temps nous filait entre les doigts, il ne nous restait plus que dix minutes. Clarke fût la première à réagir. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'élança dans le couloir. Je lui emboîte le pas, et Finn ferme la marche. La jolie blonde qui filait devant moi courrait à une vitesse prodigieuse; j'avais du mal à la suivre. Si bien qu'en deux minutes on finit par trouver la porte qui donnait sur la voie de métro. Là, Clarke fit signe de se plaquer contre le mur d'un simple mouvement de poignets. Heu attendez une minute... je rêve ou elle m'a donné un ordre là?  
Alors que je m'apprête à lui gueuler dessus, elle me devance et commence à exposer son plan pourri.

- **Bon, je propose qu'on monte sur le métro, tout les trois en même temps. Toi Finn tu passe par la première porte du premier wagon, Bellamy tu passe par le toit et moi par la fenêtre.**

J'en reviens pas : mais pour qui elle se prend celle là?! Elle veut piloter toute l'opération peut être? Ou alors c'est une tactique pour nous éliminer de l'épreuve! Désolé princesse mais ça prend pas avec moi!

- **Et sinon que peut on faire d'autre pour sa majesté?** Je dis ironiquement.

Elle me fixe avec des yeux de feu, mais je ne baisse pas le regard, je ne me laisse même pas déconcentrer par ses jolies boucles blondes qui lui tombent en cascade sur les épaules. Ni par ses formes délicates, sa bouche en cœur, ses pommettes rosées ou son air dédaigneux. Non, je chasse toute ces idées de ma tête et je me focalise sur ma mission, sur la cible.

- **Bellamy** , soupire t'elle avec ce qui m'a semblé être un léger sourire, **je sais que tu veux absolument montrer que tu n'as besoin de personne, mais on ne peut se permettre d'agir séparément. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton cas, mais je n'ai jamais affronté de mercenaire, et il parait qu'ils sont très dur à vaincre.**

Je fais non de la tête. Je n'en ai vu qu'une fois, et de loin. Elle a raison bien sur, son plan n'est pas mauvais et il requiert avant tout de la coordination. Mais pour rien au monde je ne l'admettrais. Par contre Finn, en bon toutou qu'il est commence déjà à se positionner, et à sortir deux couteaux de lancer de leurs fourreaux.  
On commence à entendre le métro approcher, alors je me tourne vers Clarke et je dis d'une voix assurée et confiante :

- **Bon écoute, pour cette fois je ferais ce que tu veux parce que j'aurais agis ainsi de toute façon. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me donnes un ordre compris?**

La jolie blonde me sourit, puis me fit un petit clin d'œil en disant :

- **Merci!**

Un clin d'œil? Merci? Non mais elle est folle elle! Qu'est ce qu'elle s'imagine? Qu'on va devenir amis? Alors qu'elle se détourne de moi et grimpe à une échelle pour pouvoir sauter plus facilement sur le coté du train, j'essaye de faire le vide dans mon esprit, et je cherche la concentration. Je sens tout mes muscles frémir alors qu'apparaissent au loin les phares dans le tunnel.

10 secondes.

Les deux autres sont également focalisés sur le métro. Surtout Finn avec sa mine sérieuse. Pitoyable.

3 secondes.

Pourtant je sens qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sais vraiment ce qu'il va se passer dans le wagon.

Maintenant.

Je bondis. J'attrape au vol la trappe avant du train, je tire d'un coup sec, et arrache le panneau métallique. En une fraction de seconde je dégaine deux couteaux, et je glisse par l'ouverture. Quand j'arrive dans le wagon, Clarke a déjà brisé une vitre pour rentrer, et elle est au prise avec un type étrange. Enfin je ne saurais dire si c'est bien un type, parce qu'il se déplace tellement vite que tout ce que je parviens à distinguer de sa personne est un tourbillon de tissus noir. Des tintements réguliers se font entendre quand sa lame effilée rencontre celle de Clarke. D'un geste puissant, le mercenaire la frappe avec sa main libre, et l'envoie se fracasser contre les sièges. Je vois Finn se jeter sur elle pour l'aider mais elle se remet debout immédiatement, et relève sa garde, face à son adversaire. Ce dernier s'est figé, et nous observe maintenant comme pour juger de nos forces. Clarke essuie le filet de sang qui lui coule de la lèvre, et me regarde avec un regard haineux ;

- **Tu comptes te battre ou tu es venu en touriste?**

Visiblement elle a mal à la cage thoracique, le coup du mercenaire à du lui fêler une côte. Le wagon est presque vide à l'exception d'un gosse de 10 ans, et d'une jeune fille brune qui nous regardent tout deux avec un air ahuri. Le mercenaire attend tranquillement sans même se mettre en position de combat, et nous regarde avec un sourire moqueur.

- **Alors, comme ça après m'avoir envoyé des maitres, on m'envoie des bleus. Ils ont pourtant vu comme la fine fleur de la guilde est impuissante devant moi, mais ils décident pourtant de sacrifier leurs apprentis.**

Vous me connaissez, je n'agis JAMAIS sans réfléchir... oui bon ça m'arrive, mais le principal c'est que je suis imprévisible. Et depuis le début j'avais comme un bourdonnement dans la tête, puis le commentaire de Clarke, puis ça... j'avoue que je n'étais pas loin de sortir de mes gonds.  
Je jette un œil sur Clarke qui a le souffle rauque, je lui fais un clin d'œil en disant :

- **Puisque ma petite princesse hésite à mettre ses mains dans le cambouis, je vais devoir bricoler quelque chose.**

Je m'élance vers le mercenaire, Finn sur mes talons. Je lance mon premier couteau délibérément un peu trop haut, et en essayant de le parer, le sale type ouvre un peu trop sa garde. Juste un peu trop.  
Du second couteau j'assène une frappe en plein abdomen, mais le mercenaire esquive tant bien que mal et son sabre fend l'air, sifflant à quelques centimètres de ma tête, me laissant une longue estafilade sanglante sur la joue. Finn a moins de chance, et reçois un coup de pied fulgurant en plein visage. Il vacille le nez en sang.  
Derrière moi j'entend crier :

 **-Finn!**

Clarke se précipite sur le mercenaire, et elle tombe avec lui dans l'allée centrale. Alors qu'elle se débat, je vois qu'elle commence à se faire dominer, jusqu'à ce que l'homme parvienne à se relever et brandisse son sabre pour trancher la tête de Clarke. Alors j'ai fait un truc très stupide : alors que l'acier s'abattait, je m'interpose entre le mercenaire et Clarke. Au lieu de lui couper la tête, la lame s'enfonce dans mon épaule comme dans du beurre.  
Je hurle de douleur. (Mais virilement hein... pas comme une fillette.)  
Clarke réagis enfin, et en un éclair son katana fend l'air et brise le sabre du Mercenaire. Surpris, il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver un deuxième coup qui s'abat sur la garde, et lui tranche deux doigts de la main gauche. D'un bond, il se met hors de portée de Clarke, et enlève délicatement son gant en cuir noir imbibé de sang. Lentement il le jette par terre et lève sa main sanglante au dessus de ses yeux, comme s'il voulait la montrer à tous.

 **-Ça m'apprendra à ne pas me méfier des cloportes** , dit il avec un air à peine contrarié.

Je titubais, mais je restait debout. C'est toujours à ce moment du combat que tout ce joue ; il faut trouver un second souffle.  
Je m'élance.

Mais avant que j'arrive à sa hauteur, il recule, et attrape vigoureusement le pauvre gosse qui se trouvait là, et il place un couteau sous sa gorge.

- **Finis de jouer,** déclara t'il la voix sifflante et un sourire mauvais, **déposez vos armes ou dites adieux à votre humanité. Et observez ce jeune homme se vider de son sang.**

J'observe la tête terrifiée de l'otage ; il doit avoir une dizaine d'année maximum, et il n'a certainement pas envie de mourir si tôt. Quand bien même, le mercenaire vient de prouver sa faiblesse ; il a réellement été amoindris par le combat de tout à l'heure, et puisqu'il n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs démoniques, il ne doit avoir qu'une très restreinte réserve de magie. Je jette un coup d'œil à Clarke, et je la vois en train de déposer lentement son sabre. Dégouté je m'aprête à faire de même quand un sifflement puis un suintement se fait entendre. Le gosse s'effondre, le manche d'un couteau de lancer profondémment enfoncé dans sa gorge. Il a quelques derniers spasmes alors que le sang sort à gros bouillon de sa nuque, puis plus rien. Je regarde avec un léger sourire Finn, qui sort lentement un deuxième couteau de son étuis en déclarant d'un air narquois :

- **Je ne fais que supprimer les intermédiaires.**

Le mercenaire surppris se reprend pourtant vite et autour de lui commence à enfler une aura de flammes noires, léchant les contours de sa silhouète. Il interrogea Finn de ses yeux noirs mauvais :

 **-Alors qu'est ce que ça te fais de perdre ton âme?**

* * *

 **Juste comme ça le prochain chapitre s'appelle... LEXA**


End file.
